The present invention relates to web applications and in particular to web applications which can provide such services as email services or calendar services or contact services, etc., through the use of a web browser on a client device which interacts with one or more web servers to provide the particular web service.
Web application systems in the prior art allow a user to access and interact with their email through a web browser. For example, web email allows a user to see and interact with their email through the use of a standard web browser rather than an email client. For example, email systems maintained on Microsoft's Exchange Server allow a user to access their email, calendar, and contacts through a web browser on any machine which can be connected to a network, so that the use of Entourage or Microsoft Outlook is not necessary to access email, etc. Internet service providers, such as Comcast, and Internet search providers, such as Google and Yahoo, also allow access to a user's email and other services through a conventional web browser.